1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grommet-equipped connector provided with a connector and a grommet, and more specifically, relates to a grommet-equipped connector where a grommet is fitted so as to cover a flange of the connector and intimately contacts an edge portion of an attachment hole of a panel. Moreover, the present invention relates to a connector constituting the grommet-equipped connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A grommet-equipped connector which is for establishing electric connection through an attachment hole of a panel is attached in a state where the grommet is fitted to a rear portion of the connector, and when this grommet intimately contacts the panel, waterproofness can be secured. For example, a grommet-equipped connector 101 disclosed in JP-A-2009-252557 shown below (see FIGS. 13A and 13B) enables not only the above-mentioned securement of waterproofness but also detection related to the normal mounting of a grommet 103 on a connector 102. JP-A-2009-252557 shows a proposal of the grommet-equipped connector 101 having a mounting detection portion 104, and the mounting detection portion 104 has a concave portion 106 formed so as to pass through a flange 105 of the connector 102 and a convex portion 109 formed in a flange fitting groove 108 of a panel contact portion 107 in the grommet 103.
According to the above-mentioned mounting detection portion 104, when the panel contact portion 107 is fitted so as to cover the flange 105, in the case of normal mounting, the convex portion 109 of the flange fitting groove 108 is inserted into the concave portion 106 of the flange 105 and the attachment to a panel 110 thereafter is performed without any problem. On the other hand, in the case of half mounting, since the convex portion 109 is not inserted into the concave portion 106, a swelling portion occurs on the panel contact portion 107. For this reason, the attachment to the panel 110 is restricted by the swelling portion.
In the above-described conventional art, since the concave portion 106 is formed on the flange 105 of the connector 102 and the convex portion 109 is formed in the flange fitting groove 108 of the grommet 103 for the detection related to the normal mounting of the grommet 103, a problem arises in that the structure of the grommet 103, particularly, is complicated and this deteriorates the workability at the time of mounting of the grommet 103.